The floor structure of a motor vehicle typically comprises a grid of longitudinal girders and crossbeams, which can be implemented as assembled or integral, for example, as a cast part. Forces which occur in the travel direction in the event of a collision must largely be absorbed and dissipated by the longitudinal girders in order to prevent a deformation of the passenger compartment which endangers the occupants. The stiffness of the longitudinal girders required for this purpose is to be achieved at the least possible weight, on the one hand, for reasons of cost-effectiveness of the manufacturing, and on the other hand, in order to allow fuel-saving operation of the vehicle.
The more compact the vehicle body of the vehicle is to be, the more difficult the requirements for the longitudinal girders are to meet. At the height of the passenger compartment, the longitudinal girders are to run on the outside along the flanks of the vehicle, so as not to restrict the foot well of the passenger compartment and to contribute to the stability of the passenger compartment against side impact. However, the longitudinal girders must run in a curve in front of and behind the passenger compartment in order to avoid the wheel houses and leave space for a spring-mounted suspension of the wheels and for shock absorbers. Roomy wheel houses which offer space for wheels and associated shock absorbers restrict the space in the vehicle body which is usable for seats of the passenger compartment or as baggage space. In addition, they make it necessary for the longitudinal girders to run offset strongly inward, which impairs their resistance against the longitudinal forces occurring in the event of a collision.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to provide a rear floor structure for a motor vehicle, which has a high carrying capacity at low weight and allows efficient space utilization. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.